leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Purification
Purification (Japanese: リライブ Relive), or "opening the heart's door", is the only known method of changing a Shadow Pokémon back into a normal Pokémon. It is used in and to restore any Shadow Pokémon that Wes or Michael have snagged. Purification can be seen as a main goal in those games. Purifying a Pokémon In most cases, a Shadow Pokémon's heart can only be fully opened once its Heart Gauge has been completely depleted. This is denoted by the message, "The door to its heart is about to open. Undo the final lock!" The following actions will open the door to a Pokémon's heart by varying amounts: * Sending a Shadow Pokémon into battle * Calling a Shadow Pokémon out of Hyper Mode or Reverse Mode in battle * Walking with a Shadow Pokémon in the party * Walking with a Shadow Pokémon in the (in Pokémon Colosseum only) * Using Scents on a Shadow Pokémon * Placing a Shadow Pokémon in the Purification Chamber (in Pokémon XD only) See the Heart Gauge page for more details. In Pokémon Colosseum, the player may use a Time Flute to instantly purify any Shadow Pokémon by summoning at the Relic Stone, regardless of the status of its Heart Gauge. In Pokémon XD, Shadow Lugia can only be purified if it is put into one of the Purify Chamber's Sets when all nine slots have achieved maximum tempo. Its Heart Gauge will reset if the process is interrupted, such as by removing Shadow Lugia from the chamber. Purification ceremony Once a Pokémon's Heart Gauge is completely depleted, it is time to "undo the final lock," the final step in opening the door to a Shadow Pokémon's heart. This is done through a purification ceremony. In Pokémon Colosseum, these ceremonies can only be performed at the Relic Stone in Agate Village, but in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, they can also be performed in any Set of the Purify Chamber at Pokémon HQ Lab. After purification Once a Pokémon is purified, any Shadow moves are replaced with other moves. In , besides moves learned through level up, TM, or breeding a just-purified Pokémon will know at least one special move. It immediately gains any experience and friendship (no effort values are tracked from battles while it is a Shadow Pokémon) that it has earned in battles prior to the purification, meaning that it may gain one or more levels. The Pokémon receives a special Ribbon for "clearing all difficulties", and at this point the Pokémon Trainer may choose a nickname for it. The player is now able to trade the purified Pokémon with the GBA games using a GameCube/GBA cable. Special moves The following Pokémon can only gain certain moves if they are a Shadow Pokémon purified in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: A move marked with an asterisk (*) below indicates that, in Generation III, the Pokémon has that move as an Egg Move, but there are no Pokémon it can breed with that can learn the move, making this the only method to breed the move as an Egg Move. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Purifier |de=Crypto-Erlösung |it=Purificazione |es=Purificación}} Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon XD Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology de:Crypto-Pokémon#Die „Crypto-Erlösung“ fr:Purification (procédé) it:Purificazione (Pokémon Ombra) ja:リライブ